Trick or Treat
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon hates Halloween, doesnt see the point in it. Elena loves Halloween. She thinks up an idea that will hopefully make him love Halloween.


hope you enjoy this smutty halloween one shot. i dont know where this came from, but i figured i needed to write something Halloween for delena. Costumes and delena was just too much to resist. Let me know what you think of this. I really hope you like it was much as i enjoyed writing it.

PS I own nothing sadly.

* * *

><p>Damon sat alone in the decorated boarding house. His mood gone from excited to completely foul. It was Halloween, and here he was celebrating the stupid holiday at the insistence of his girlfriend Elena Gilbert and she wasnt even here to join him. It wouldnt have been such a big deal, except that she promised to be there. He remembered the conversation word for word.<p>

"_If I do this, you better be here to enjoy it with me. This holiday is possibly the stupidest thing I've ever endured. People dressed as vampires? Come on. So if i decorate and buy candies for dressed up brats, you better be here to hand it out." he told her. _

"_I'll be here. Come on baby, it'll be fun." she told him. _

"It'll be fun? Yeah right." Damon thought to himself as he sat on an overstuffed chair his mood getting darker and darker every second that passed. Either she wasnt coming, or she was just 45 minutes late. He didnt know, and she didnt call to let him know. All of that led to one very frustrated vampire drinking away his anger, sitting in a decorated house which was soon going to be a destination for all the trick or treaters out there. It was not going to be a good evening, and Damon only hoped that he could hold his anger together. A part of him worried that something happened to her. A part of him brushed that thought away, because if something had, he would know about it. And his subconscious told him that she was fine, she was just not here. Taking another deep drink from the tumbler in his hand, he swore under his breath. Growing angier and angrier every second that passed by.

"Some on Care, I'm already 45 minutes late. He's probably throwing some kind of tantrum right now. I was only going to be 15 minutes late so he could just start getting frustrated. There is nothing sexier than a frustrated Damon Salvatore." Elena said sitting in her bathroom as Caroline did her hair in sensual curls.

"Then you will just have a really frustrated Damon Salvatore when you finally get there." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, I will have an angry Damon Salvatore. He's not so much fun. He didnt even want to celebrate this and I made him. The kids will be starting to arrive any second." she fretted.

"He will forgive any of your wrongdoings when you step foot through his door dressed like this." Caroline said.

"Maybe." Elena allowed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Caroline assured her while moving on to her makeup.

Damon glared at no one in particular when the doorbell rang for the first time. Sighing audibly he walked over to the door and opened it up, seeing three little kids on the other side.

"Trick or treat." they chanted simutaneously. Wordlessly he tossed a generous handful of candy into each childs bag before shutting the door firmly behind him. He figured if he gave each kid a handful, he would run out of candy that much sooner and he could shut off the lights and go upstairs, while still fuming over his anger towards his girlfriend. She had some serious explaining to do, and it wasnt going to be pretty. Pouring himself another stiff drink he sank back into his chair.

Elena glanced at herself in the mirror, hugely impressed with Caroline's handiwork. Her dark, sexy makeup and curls transformed her into a whole new person. Elena wasnt overly sexual but tonnight she wanted to be that for Damon. What she had planned for tonight, she hoped made up for being over an hour late. She bent down and zipped up her high heeled black boots. Satisfied with her outfit she grabbed her black trench coat and pulled it around her scantily clad frame. She left the room passing by Jeremy on his way up the stairs.

"Going to see Damon, I see." he noted seeing her dressed in the hat, the boots and the trench coat.

"I'm over an hour late. He's going to be furious. But I hope my costume improves his mood slightly." she said.

"I dont even want to know." he said holding up his hands in surrender. Elena laughed and continued her way down the stairs. It took her a few minutes to get to the boarding house, and she was happy to see lights still on ouside. It meant he didnt completely give up on her. She got out of the car and walked up the walkway. Ringing the doorbell she took a step back as she waited for him to answer. He heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. His mood continuing to worsen, she was over an hour late. The idea pissed him off royally. He opened the door and glared at her standing on the other side.

"Trick or treat." she said. He stepped aside and let her pass into the house. She walked into the parlour and stood there, knowing he needed to get his anger off his chest. He stalked past her over to his bar and started mixing another drink.

"Where the hell were you? Over an hour late, are you serious?" he started yelling. Having his back to her and yelling, Elena realized she had to do something. She untied her coat and let it fall to the floor. He spun around and everything else he had to say wouldnt come out of his mouth. Because there in front of him stood Elena dressed as the sexiest cop he had ever seen. She was wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen, he thought they may have been underwear. She had on thigh high, fishnet stockings which made all of Damon's blood run south, along with her black boots. Her upper body was covered with a police shirt tied under her breasts with a badge pinned her her left breast. On her head was a police hat, her hair was done in curls, her makeup dark and sexy. His favorite part of the costume were the handcuffs that dangled from her hips. He figured, that she owed him an apology and that was one way to do it. He could think of many naughty fantasies that required those handcuffs. She obviosuly thought the same way as he did because her eyes had taken on a dark shade caused by arousal. They were lost in eachothers eyes when the doorbell sounded again.

"Damn kids." Damon sad breaking away the eye contact. He knew he had to get it, because the way Elena was dressed would probably scare small children, and make their dads eyes bug out in appreciation. He wasnt having any of that, she was his. And he wasnt sharing her with anyone. He quickly sent a thank you to whoever decided that Stefan should leave the house tonight. He wouldnt want to be here for this. He quickly opened the door and shoved candy into the kids bags before shutting it and returning to Elena at vampire speed.

"I'm sorry I was so late. Caroline was doing my hair and makeup." she apologized trailing her hands down his chest.

"I can think of a few ways you could repay me." he said.

"Good. But right now the caveat of this situation is that I get to be in charge." she said her eyebrows raising playfully.

"You are now are you?" he questioned huskily.

"That I am. Because you know, I am a cop, and you are going to be my prisoner." she said.

"I really like this new you. It's so sexy." he said leaning closer to her.

"I thought you'd like it." she said closing the distance between them. They kissed languidly, knowing they couldnt go any further until the kids were all gone, or the candy was all gone.

"How much candy do you have left?" she asked desperately.

"Quite a bit." he answered dismally. It was still early so they would likely still have trick or treaters for a few more hours and neither could wait that long.

" Get rid of it." she said.

"How would you propose I do that?" he asked his arms wound tightly around her waist.

"I dont know. Give everyone huge amounts of candy. Put the entire bowl outside and let them take what they want." she suggested.

"You know what, you're sexy and brilliant." he said kissing her quickly before rushing the bowl of candy outside. He placed it on the ground with a sign saying to take whatever they wanted before rushing back to his girlfriend.

"Shall we go upstairs?" he asked.

"we shall." she affirmed. He picked her up and vampire sped them up to his room when he unceremoniously dropped her on his bed. She immediately climbed off shaking her finger at him.

"Uh uh I'm in charge remember." she said moving to stand in front of him.

"Right. So where do you want me?" he asked. She smirked at him and unhooked the handcuffs from her side. She immediately got into character and swung the cuffs in a circle around her finger.

"Damon Salvatore, you are under arrest for being unbearably sexy." she said.

"And what is my punishment?" he questioned, his dick rising to attention at the sound of her voice and the ideas of what was going to happen.

"I'm going to use your body as my own personal sexy toy until you cant take it anymore. Then I may release you. You are going to be my prisoner, you wont be able to touch me. You will be entirely at my mercy. Salvatore, climb up on the bed and lay against the head board. Get comfy because you're going to be there for a while." she said. He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat and did as he said.

"Take off your shirt first becausse i wont be able to once your cuffed. Agonizingly slowly he did just that. Pulling the fabrid up and over his muscled physique. She had to immediately swallow a sudden lump in her throat as well. He did as she said and got comfortable against the headboard of the bed. She climbed up and straddled his waist, locking the handcuffs on his hands and locking him to the headboard of the bed. She smiled a wicked smile at him, and he thanked the heavens for Elena Gilbert.

"Show me what you got officer." he said trying to urge her on.

"You have no idea what you're asking for." she told him before leaning in and kissing him softly. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but he couldnt. She smiled against his lips. She kissed down his neck and down his chest. Catching a flat male nipple in her mouth. She bit down on it earning a hiss from Damon. She soothed the area by licking it before comtinuing her journey downwards. She made it to the top of his pants and sucked on the skin there before heading back up.

"You are evil." he moaned she smirked at him before trialing her hand down and cupping him through his jeans.

"Fuck." he moaned and thrust his hips up into her hand.

"Uh uh. Bad prisoner. Now I have to punish you." she said taking his nipple back in her mouth and biting down again. He hissed again. She moved back to his lips and kissed him with a passion that surprised him. Tongue duelled, but before long Elena pulled back again. She kissed a trail back down his skin back to his jeans. This time instead of returning, she popped the button and snuck her hand inside to play with his member. He moaned in appreciation, she smirked at him as she grabbed his dick and squeezed it. The moan died in Damon's throat as he hissed in reaction.

"Shit baby." he said. She grinned and began pulling his pants and boxer briefs down his body. His erection sprang free and she stared at it appreciaively.

"Officer, do something." he almost begged. She moved down his body kissing each patch of skin as she passed it before she got to his cock. Without waiting she dove in and took as much of him in as she could.

"Fuck." he said being taken by surprise by her just going for it. She held his hips down with her hands as she continued to suck and lick him. She cupped his balls in her hands.

"Oh fuck baby. I'm gonna cum." he said. When she heard that, she broke away from him.

"You havent earned that yet babe." she said.  
>"What do I have to do?" he asked desperate for some relief for his agonizingly erect penis.<p>

"You have to make me cum first. But you have to remain cuffed to the bed. Tell me where you want me." she said removing her shorts. He though about it for a second. She wanted him to make her cum, but he couldnt touch her and he couldnt fuck her. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Hold yourself above my face. If you want to cum darliing, I am going to make you cum hard." he told her. She did as he said and her heat was resting just above his face.

He instructed her to come down enough so his mouth could reach her. She was practically sitting on his face as he ate her out. Her body was spasming in pleasure, no one had ever done this to her before. Damon was her first on every sexual level. She couldnt believe he could make her go wild like this without use of his hands or his cock. It didnt take her long to come apart above him and he eagerly drank in all her juices as she came down from her high.

"Well done prisoner, I suppose I will give you what you want now." she said. She moved down his body and started devouring his dick once again. He was already so hard, so aroused that it didnt take him long to cum down her throat. She swallowed greedily and he watched with an amazed look on her face. A lot of these things she was experiencing for the first time tonight. He couldnt wait to bury himself inside her to the hilt and pound into her unrelentingly.

"As great as that was I need to be inside you." he said.

"I couldnt agree more." she said staring down at his already erect cock. She raised her body over him and sank down slowly. She rode him slowly at a pace that didnt fully satisfy either of them.

"Elena Gilbert if you do not pick up your pace I will break these handcuffs and pound into you myself." he threatened. She realized that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to fuck her until she couldnt walk. So she continued with her slow unsatisfying pace knowing he would snap sooner rather than later. Moments later, Damon strained against the cuffs snapping the chain between them. In a second he had them flipped around and he was pounding into her relentlessly. The sounds that came out of her mouth were only serving to spur Damon on further. He pulled out suddenly and flipped her over until she was on her stomach.

"Up on your hands and knees." he said. She obliged and he congratulated himself quickly. He spread her legs slightly and thrust into her from behind. His hands gripped her shirt covered breasts. It took him only moments to cum and she followed right behind him.

"We never got rid of the shirt or the hat." he said.

"I'm still wearing my boots too." she told him.

"The boots are so sexy. They make me ready to go again." he told her

"Again? Already?" she questioned.

"Of course. I cant get enough of you." he said unrepently.

"Then why dont you show me again." she said pulling the shirt and the black bra underneath it from her body, baring the rest of her to his hunrgry gaze.

"I take it all back." he said.

"What?" she questioned.

"If this is how Halloween is, then it is officially my favorite holiday." he said cheekily. She silenced him with a kiss and then the holiday and the world disappeared around them.


End file.
